1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider, and more particularly to a slider that can function as a surfboard, a bodyboard, a floating board, a skiing board, a sliding board or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional slider comprises a main body made of a polyethylene foam material, and a plurality of handgrips mounted on a periphery of the main body to facilitate a user holding the slider. However, the main body made of a polyethylene foam material reflects greater costs in material and trimming.
For reducing the cost, another conventional slider comprises a main body made of a polystyrene foam material, which reflects reduced costs in material and trimming because the polystyrene foam material is easily to be molded into particular shapes. However, the main body made of polystyrene foam material is easily worn out and broken; therefore, a wearable plastic plate attached on the bottom of the main body is necessary for strengthening the durability of the slider. In addition, the main body made of a polystyrene foam material is difficult and incompatible bonded to the plastic plate without adhesives. Therefore, the slider made of polystyrene foam material and having a strong structure is in great demand.